South Park: Kenny's Love
by goddess111
Summary: Cartman has a new next door neighbor and her name is Jenny.Kenny dosnt show it but he likes Jenny and Jenny loves Kenny.Jenny said that whenever someone loves her they will never die. Will Kenny live or die forever?
1. New Girl in South Park

Harvestgoddess111: ok, my name sounds like harvest moon lover. But I watch south Park. I always wanted to write a story but here is the story I always wanted to write.  
--------------  
  
Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were standing next to the bus stop as always waiting for Cartman.  
It was a Thursday and it was another boring school day with Mr. Garrisan and his puppet teacher Mr. Hat.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Cartman while walking by a girl dressed just like Kenny except her coat was purple.  
  
"Hi fatass." said Kyle.  
  
"Whos that?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Oh, you mean my new next door neighbor." said Cartman with a smile on his face.  
  
"Whats her name?" asked Kyle.  
  
" I don't know. Why don't you ask her!" said Cartman.  
  
"My name is Jenny." said The purple coated girl.  
  
Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman all laugh.  
  
"Whats so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Nothng, Nothing." said Kyle and Stan.  
  
"Whats your last name?" asked Kenny.  
  
".....It's....ummm.. I don't wanna say it. You guys will laugh at me again." she said in a sad voice.  
  
The bus comes and the door opens.  
Kyle,Kenny,Stan, Cartman, and Jenny get in.  
The bus moves.  
  
"Wanna sit by me?" asked Kenny.  
"Sure." Jenny answered.  
"Do you die often?" he asked her.  
"WHAT!" Jenny said without knowing what he meant.  
"Well, I die every time and I wanted to know if you did." Kenny asked fast.  
"Well, yes I died 5 times. But now I don't die anymore. But, who ever I'm around they can't die!" Jenny said.  
Stan and Kyle where behind them.  
Jenny turns around to Stan and Kyle.  
  
"Whos your teacher?" She asked.  
"Mr. Garrisan. He has apuppet called Mr. Hat." said Kyle.  
"A puppet!?!" she wandered.  
"Yup." Stan said.  
"Nice." said Jenny.  
  
The bus stops and everyone gets off and a girl with a black hair and a purple hat comes up to Jenny with her friend that has blond hair and a red coat.  
  
"Cartman told me about you." said The black haired girl.  
"Whats your name?" said The blond haired girl.  
"I'm Jenny." said Jenny.  
"I'm Wendy Testaburger" said The black haired girl.  
"I'm Bebe." said The blond haired girl.  
"Cool." said Jenny.  
  
They went inside and sat down.  
  
"Hello kids. Today we have a new student. Her name is: Jenny and shes emberresed to let anyone say her last name. Now lets start learning with math first." said Mr. Garrisan.  
  
After everything Mr. Garrisan taught them it was lunch time.  
  
"Mr. Garrisan's class was stupid." said Jenny.  
  
The line moved a little.  
"It's always gay." said Cartman.  
"Ok." said Jenny.  
  
The line moved.  
  
"Hello their children." said Chef "Hi Chef." said The boys.  
"Hows it going?"  
"Good."  
"Why good?"  
"Because we have a new friend named Jenny something." said Stan.  
"Whats her last name?"  
"We don't know." said Kyle.  
"Oh, ok. Go children your holding up the line."  
  
They sit on a table and wendy goes up to Jenny.  
"Hey, heres a note for only you and no one else." said wendy.  
"ok" said Jenny.  
  
Wendy goes to Stan.  
"Hey Stan, Did you give the note to Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny?" "No, not yet." said Stan.  
"ok."  
  
Wendy goes away. Stan gets out the notes and gives one to Kyle, Keny, and Cartman.  
  
"Whats this?" asked Cartman.  
"It's a note." said Stan.  
  
Stan,Kyle,and Cartman talk to each other.  
Kenny looks at Jenny.  
"Whats your last name." asked Kenny.  
Jenny looks at him and stays quiet.  
"I said whats your last name!" said Kenny louder.  
Jenny puts love eyes on Kenny.  
"Whatever." said Kenny.  
  
Everyone continues to eat. Jenny takes out the note and it said:  
  
Dear Jenny,  
Meet me at my house after school. The house number is 19000. We're ganna play a game.  
-Wendy  
  
She puts it away and eats while looking at Kenny. She puts a smile on her face and says to her self.  
"hehehe. I bet I know what the game is. I bet it's Truth or Dare. And I might know what question they might ask. But, I'll never answer the question."  
(continued)  
-  
So how'd you like it? I always thought of this story in my head. I'll try to do my best on the other chapters 


	2. last name: Corny

harvestgoddess111: Sorry if the last one was fast. But, I'll try to make this one medium. Sorry if my spelling is bad. I put Mr. Garrisan but it was suppose to be Mr. Garrison. I'll keep watch of that. I hope you like this chapter.

-----

reviews:

Loogie: Thanks for the spelling mistake. Oh, and thanks for the review to.

-----

(school ended)

Jenny was walking to Wendy's place. She rings the bell and Wendy opens it.

"Hi Jenny, come on in." she said.

"Thanks" Jenny said back.

Bebe was on the couch waiting to play the game.

Jenny and Wendy walked over to her and sat down.

"Ok, Jenny goes first." said Bebe.

"Truth or dare!?!" said Wendy.

"Truth," said Jenny.

Wendy ad bebe talked to each other thinkig of a truth question.

"Whats your last name?" asked Wendy.

A cold sweat ran down Jenny's back.

"You promise you won't tell any one." asked Jenny.

"Yup, we promise." said Bebe and Wendy.

"My first and last name is: Jenny Corny" said Jenny with a lump in her throught.

Wendy and Bebe stared at her in amazment.

"What!?!" Jenny asked looking at thier faces.

Both of them stoped.

"How about we do truth or dare only on Jenny?" asked Bebe.

"Ok. Truth or dare on me!" said Jenny.

"what. WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Truth or Dare." asked Bebe to Jenny.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to take off your hood." said Bebe.

Jenny takes off her hood.

She had nice blond hair and it was shiny.

"Can I put it back on now?" she asked.

"Sure you can." said Wendy.

"You have beautiful hair Jenny" said Bebe.

"Thanks."

"Truth or Dare." asked Wendy.

"Truth."

Bebe and Wendy whispered to each other.

"Who do you like?" asked Wendy.

Jenny stayed quiet.

"Who do you like?" asked Bebe.

She still stayed quiet.

"WHO DO YOU LIKE!!!!" yelled Bebe and Wendy.

"THE KID NAMED KENNY!" Jenny yelled back.

Scilence filled the room.

"You like Kenny McCormick!" said Bebe.

Jenny started blushing.

"Yes, I like him." said Jenny.

Bebe and Wendy had their mouth opened wide.

Wendy spoke",But he's poor and stupid."

"I don't care if he is. I like how he talks and...I have another secret." said Jenny.

"Whats your secret!!" asked Bebe and Wendy at the same time.

"I like stupid boys. Except for Cartman. He such an asshole." said Jenny.

Bebe and Wendy laughed.

"I also think Kenny's cute." said Jenny.

The phone rang.

Wendy got the phone. On the other line was Stan.

"Wendy, I thought you were going to meet me at my house." He said to Wendy.

"Sorry Stan, I have 2 friends over and we were playing a game.

"O, ok. but you romised me you would come over."

"I will Stan!"

"Ok"

"Oh, and Stan."

"Yeah."

"I have some news for your friend." wendy aid in a whispering voice.

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye Stan."

Wendy hung up.

"I have to go home." said Jenny.

"Ok. bye." said Wendy.

"Bye!" said Bebe.

While Jenny was walking home she took off her hood and thought of Kenny, Wendy, and Bebe.

She was passing Cartman's house and Cartman was outside with his cat.

"Hello Jenny, Hows it going?" Cartman asked Jenny.

"Bad." Jenny answered.

Cartman stared at her hair.

"Maybe I should keep my hood up." Jenny said.

"No, you should leave it down." He answered.

"Ok. But tomorrow I'll have it up." She said.

"Hey, look at the time. I have to go to Stan's house and meet up with the other guys. Bye" he said.

"Bye fatso." said Jenny.

"HEY! No one calls me fatso!Maybe I should call you pussy." Cartman said.

Jenny made a I'm-ganna-kill-you face.

Cartman ran off.

Jenny turned around and yelled out", Bye piggy!"

"HEY!" Cartman yelled back.

Jenny laughed and walked home she opened the door and then closed it and she saw her mom in the kitchen and her 10 year-old brother in the kitchen helping her out as normal.

"I'm home!" said Jenny.

"Hi Jenny" said her brother Dexter.

"Hi Jenn" said her mom.

Jenny went up to her bedroom and looked out the window. She could see cars passing and going and kids playing.

Jenny looked for her locket she had.

"MOM! HAVE YOU SEEN MY LOCKET!" yelled Jenny.

"I put on top of your compeuter!" yelled her mom back.

She found it and opened it. Nothing, not even a picture.

She put it back and started her homework. It was getting late.

Her mom peeked through the door and said ", Jenny, dinners ready."

"Mom, why is our last name crappy?" asked Jenny.

"Let me guess someone made fun of your last name." she said.

"Well not really. They just stared at me."

"Why don't you like it?"

"Because mom, Corny means crappy. so I'm mostly Jenny Crappy." she said.

"Ok. Just don't let them make fun of your last name everytime."

"Ok."

"Now you have to go eat."

"K."

Jenny and her mom went down and sat at the table and started eating.

Moments later it was night time. She couldn't get Wendy,Bebe, and Kenny off her mind.

Then she realized that she had a feeling something weird was going to happen the next day.

She went to sleep.

(continued)

-----

How'd you like it? Kinda weird. But you'll get it later maybe.


	3. No more Secrets For Wendy

Harvestgoddess111: Ok, both of the chapters were fast. I'm trying to make them go slower. I'm sorry if they stink. He good thing Kenny never died.

reviews:

BeeKay84: Im sorry for ringing up another parka wearing person. I like how Kenny looks like so I thought of another dude who wore one. I didn't want Kenny to be the only one like that so thats how I made up the charactor. I'll try to make this story better. Thanks anyways!

(The next day)

Cartman, Jenny, Kyle, and Kenny where standing by the bus stop sign. Stan comes and stands next to Kyle.

"What took you so long?" asked Cartman.

"Something came to my mind and I forgot it was a school day." said Stan.

Stan looked at Jenny.

"What?" asked Jenny.

Stan laughed but no one heard him.

"Hey, Jenny whats your last name?" asked Kyle.

"My last name is Corny." said Jenny.

Kenny laughed. later Kyle,Stan, and Cartman joined in. Jenny put a mad face that no one saw her do it because they were laughing at her.

"Do you take off your hood often?" asked Kenny.

"Yes." She said.

"I dare you to take it off then." said Cartman.

Jenny took it off.

Her hair was a little messed up because she forgot to comb it.

"She has the same hair color as Kenny." said Kyle.

Kyle,Stan, and Cartman laughed. Kenny and Jenny stared at them.

Kenny shrugged.

"How about if I keep it down all day so you can laugh about it." Jenny said.

"Sure keep it down. You look cute like that." said Kenny.

The laughing guys stoped and looked at Kenny.

"What!" said Kenny.

"Dude, you said that she looked cute!" said Stan.

"Yeah, so." said Kenny.

"She's a pussy girl." said Cartman.

Jenny hits Cartman on the mouth.

"Shut your mouth!!!!" yelled Jenny totally pissed off.

Cartman had his mouth opened wide.

"Sheesh, sorry." said Cartman.

Jenny puts her hood back on.

"Hey Kenny, why don't you take off your hood." asked Kyle.

"Because I hate taking it off." said Kenny.

"He dosn't take it off becuse he's a pussy like Jenny." said Cartman.

Jenny and Kenny put a mad face.

They both hit Cartman.

"Ok! Sorry.....Pussys" said Cartman.

"SHUT UP!!!!" yelled Jenny.

Cartman puts a startled face.

The bus came.

Everyone got on.

"Hey Jenny. Come here and sit with us." said Stan.

Stan was sitting next to Kyle.

She sat next to him.

"Do you like-like Kenny?" whispered Stan.

"Yeah I do." whispered Jenny.

"So it was true. Wendy wasn't...." said Kyle.

"Dude shut up." Stan said fast.

"What did Wendy say about Kenny?" said Jenny.

"Who said my name?" asked Kenny.

"Cartman said your name and said that you were a pussy." said Kyle.

Kenny goes over to Cartman and beats the crap out of him.

"Oww. What the heck are you doing Kenny!" said Cartman.

Kyle, Stan, and Jenny laughed at Cartman.

Kenny stoped and sat back down and put an angry face at Cartman.

"What did I do!" said Cartman.

"You called me a pussy fatass." said Kenny.

"No I didn't." said Cartman.

"Yeah right."

"I didn't!"

"Ok, I'll forget about it."

They got to school and went to their classroom and sat down in thier chairs.

Wendy wrote a note and gave it to Jenny.

It said:

Hey, yesterday I told Kyle and Stan that you liked Kenny. I'm sorry if your mad at me. But, I didn't tell Kenny.

-Wendy.

Jenny took her hood off and trys to comb it with her hand. She puts a mad face at Wendy.

"I told you not to tell anyone." said Jenny.

"I just couldn't help myself." said Wendy sad.

"Ok, but next time I say to keep it a secret you have to keep it one."

"Ok. I will."

Jenny looks at Kenny and the whispers to Wendy: Do you know where he lives?

"Yeah, I'll ask Stan later." she whispered.

"Class I have an announcment today." said Mr. Garrisan.

The class looked and said nothing.

"Theirs going to be a school dance tomorrow at 7."

The class didn't say anything.

"Ok, lets get started with reading."

(At Lunch)

Jenny is with the guys again.

"Any of you guys wanna go to the dance with me?" asked Jenny to Kyle,Cartman, and Stan. Kenny wasn't paying attention.

"I'm asking Wendy." said Stan.

"I think dances are stupid and boring." said Cartman.

"I'm going to ask Bebe maybe" said Kyle.

"Ok." Jenny said.

"Why don't you ask Kenny?" whispered Stan.

"I will later." she whispered back.

They get their lunch.

Wendy told Stan that Jenny wanted Kenny's house number and Stan whispered the number.

Jenny nodded.

They ate some more.

(Outside)

Jenny was swinging and looking at Kyle asking Bebe. Kyle left with a frown on his face.

"Mmm Dosn't look like she wants to go with him." said Jenny to herself.

Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan were fighting and they were hitting Cartman.

Jenny was swinging pritty high. She jumped off her swing and fell on top of Kyle.

"Oww. That hurt. Sorry Kyle." said Jenny.

"It's ok. Even though that hurt." said Kyle.

"How did you jump that high?" asked Kenny.

"I was swinging way high and I decieded to jump off for no reason."

"Whatever." said Cartman.

Jenny put her hood up and she looked at everyone on the playground.

"So what ya wanna do?" asked Stan.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do Kenny?" asked Cartman.

"I don't know? Jenny?"

"I don't know?Kyle?"

"How about we play with a softball?"

"Whatever kyle." said Cartman.

{BEEZZ BBEEEZZZ}

The bell rang.

(After school)

Jenny in her house looking out the window.

"Ok, Here I come Kenny." said Jenny.

She went outside and went down the street.

(continued)

Hope you liked it. Sorry if it took a long time for a new chapter to come. School started for me on the 25. So Tomorrow I have to go to school. Bye!


End file.
